Many sewing machines of the flatbed variety are provided along one edge of the machine bed with a pair of sockets for mounting the machine as a drop-head in a cabinet, desk, or the like. For such drop-head mounting, the sewing machine is generally secured by hinges fastened along one edge of the well of the cabinet with the sewing machine secured to the hinges by means of pins connected to the hinges which extend into the corresponding sockets in the sewing machine bed. The pins are secured in the sockets by means of set screws which hold them fast. The distance from the socket centers to the work supporting surface are standardized so that this arrangement consistently locates the work supporting surface of the machine at the desired height, independent of the height or depth of the bed.
Many cabinets are now designed to accommodate convertible bed machines and such cabinets may include a hinged, movable, or fixed wooden shelf on which the machine rests and the sewing machine is adapted to be clamped by means of a hook fastener or the like. These cabinets cannot be presently utilized for mounting models of sewing machines that do not include hook sockets and they make the height of the work supporting surface dependent on the height or depth of the machine bed. The brackets and system of the present invention enable the mounting of sewing machines to such cabinet platforms by utilizing the hinge pin sockets for securing the brackets to the machine bed and for locating the work supporting surface at the desired height independent of the machine bed depth or height.